


thoughts.txt

by jouyato



Series: poems written on notepad [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouyato/pseuds/jouyato
Summary: short poem while scared after being hit





	thoughts.txt

deep seated fear.

there are two emotions, anger and fear, both on opposite ends.

there is constant anger enveloping my skin. laying dormant underneath, spread thin.

it is my lifeline.

it quickly melds into fear. I am afraid, I am afraid, I am afraid.

The volatile sulfur turns into mercury, heavy, and laden.

I am afraid, I am afraid, I am afraid.

I harbor fear because I am powerless.

I harbor anger because I am powerless.

Such are the two emotions within us weak,

fear, and anger

anger, and fear

intermingling

a coward's reprise.

**Author's Note:**

> this is not a call for help!!!!! i am fine now!!!!!


End file.
